My Sister's Keeper
by tuffgrl11
Summary: In this all-human fanfic. Percy Jackson is adjusting to living with his Half-sister, Lyric. Now that they are going to Half-Blood high, an elite Boarding school, Can they stick up for each other, survive every heartbreak and hurdle thrown at them. Can they really prove Blood is Thicker than water?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N So if you've read my other stories they explain Lyric/Leo pretty well. Lyric is a character I invented for Leo's Love interest. But this story isn't just about them it's a Percabeth Fan Fic as well. So enjoy this all-human Fanfic. **

**Percy **

"Percy" I hear someone say, I moan and turn over.

"Perseus!" I hear someone scream and they grab my nose. I sit up gasping for air.

"What the hell! Lyric!" I say looking at her with hostility.

"Mourning, Sunshine" my Half-sister looked up at me smiling as she hung upside down from our bunk bed. "Get dressed. Its our first day, did you even pack?"

She was way too excited, I guess she had the right to be considering it was her first boarding school and this was my… Fourth? Fifth, maybe.

I sat up, and eyed her and she eyed me back. We stared at each other for a moment until she screamed, "I call Bathroom!" and ran out of the room. I ran after her until she ran in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Come on, Lyric. You take forever." I say dragging out my words.

"It's called being a girl, Perseus."

"Is that what you are?"

"Fuck you, Percy"

"Fu—" I started to say but my mom caught me. She rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Let her be, Percy. You know how she likes to impress" She chuckled.

"Yea, I guess"

"Now, you should go pack, we're leaving in 2 hours"

"Alright" I kiss her on the cheek and head back to our room.

I should probably explain my half-sister, Lyric.

We have the same father, Poseidon. Who equally didn't want either of us, afraid it might hurt his Lawyer career, I guess. Lyric's Mom died 2 years ago in a car crash. Social services turned to Poseidon but he denied her and sent her away. She was about to go into the system. Until, my mom being the awesome and nice person she is and Paul adopted Lyric. Even when Lyric's mom was alive, they never kept us apart, I mean if Poseidon wasn't going to take responsibility then we would. Both our families taking care of the other one.

Now, we are going to this expensive Boarding school called Half-Blood High, my mom had to call Poseidon and practically threaten him that she would reveal us and cost him his career, to get him to pay for it.

I sat in my bed just thinking of all the things I'd miss in this place. The hugs, the bed, even Lyric's giant monkey, Mr. Nom, which I seriously hoped she was not bringing.

Lyric walked in the room, clasping one of her earrings, she was wearing a black tank top and her dance shorts, which left little room to the imagination.

"Why?" I asked as she sat in a desk chair, doing her makeup.

"Why what?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" I say sitting up.

"Give me a break, Jackson. I just want to be presentable. And I have to audition for the dance team afterward."

"The school year doesn't start 'til Monday. Why are they having auditions early?"

"Because only the best audition early. And I'm the best"

"Yeah, whatever" I scoffed

She punched me in the arm. "At least I'm trying to get involved. You should try to, at least for something."

"Naw, clubs aren't really my thing"

"Really, I heard they have horses there"

"In that case it wouldn't hurt to get involved with something…" I trail off

She hits me in the arm again. "Your such a nerd, Jackson"

"Gee, thanks" I say getting up. I rub my arm "Your so abusive"

"Thanks, Love" she said as she turned back to the mirror.

**Lyric **

_A233, A234…_ I think to myself as I walk down the crowded hallways. I stopped in front of A235 and opened the door. I saw a Blonde staring intently at a book, while a Native American in choppy braids and an African American with startling gold eyes, were trying to distract her by throwing a beach ball over her head. When I walked in they stopped and stared at me. I placed my suitcases on the floor.

"Hi" I said clutching one arm,

"Hey" the Native American jumped up. "I'm Piper, that's Hazel and the girl studying is Annabeth, you share a room with her."

"Oh, ok and which room is that?"

She gestured to the door on her left.

"Thanks," I said "Oh, and I'm Lyric"

"Well, Lyric. When your done unpacking, we were going to head to our boyfriends room, if you wanna come meet the rest of our little gang"

"What room is it?"

"E322"

"That's my brother's room, sure I'll come" When I said brother I saw Annabeth's Head pop up but then she shook it and continued to read.

**XXX **

I walked, talking to Piper, Hazel and Annabeth, who turned out to be really cool. When we got to Percy's Room Piper knocked on the door

"Who is it?" I heard a voice say

"Leo it's me, open up"

"Sorry I don't know any 'ME's'"

"LEO!" she said banging on the door. The door opened and probably the cutest guy I've ever seen leaned against the doorway. He had a curly mass of hair on his head, and the biggest chocolate brown eyes. He smirked at her as he leaned more on the doorway.

"Hey, Pipes" he said mockingly

"Move Leo" she said trying pushing past him, He raised an eyebrow at me. And turned to Piper.

"Who's your friend?" he said quizzically, looking me up and down. Immediately, I looked down feeling self-conscious.

"That's Lyric, she just transferred here. And she's here to see her brother not you" she said managing to get past him. We all filed in after her, I gave Leo a small smile before squeezing past him.

"Hey Perce, Long time no see" I say messing with him.

"You saw me 30 minutes ago."

"And I died a little on the inside, any who, this is Hazel, Piper and that's Annabeth."

He held his hand out to Annabeth "Hi, I'm Percy" She just looked at him and yelped, then hastily walked out the room. I raised an eyebrow to Piper and she just mouthed _I'll tell you later. _

We hung out for a while but then I had to leave.

"Where you going?" Piper said

"I have auditions for the Dance team"

"So you're a dancer?" her Boyfriend, Jason, Chimed in

"Yea, Lyric's crazy good" Percy said

"Oh stop it you." I said Mockingly. I sat up "I guess I'll catch up with you guys later"

"Do you know where it is?" Leo said, looking at me intently

"Actually, I was going to look around the campus and see if I find it"

"Alright we'll see you later, Lyric"

"Bye"

**XXX **

I walked aimlessly around until I found the auto shop. I've always loved cars. My stepfather and I used to always buy old cars, fix them up and sell them. It was my favorite part of our Saturdays. I miss how we used to work on a car all day and my mom would bring us lemonade and joke about how she thought she had a girl, and in return I'd belch loudly so it would annoy her. I miss her. I miss them both. And as much as I love Ms. Jackson, I doubt she knows how to change a tire.

I walked around looking at all the cars exteriors until I heard the door to the shop open.

Initial reaction: Hide.

I looked and say it was Leo. He walked around until he found a drawer, he took off his shoes and then he started taking off his shirt. I caught a glimpse of his body it was muscular kind of but lean so he didn't look like a bulky jock, but it was obvious he played a sport… soccer maybe? I didn't dwell on the thought to long. _This is wrong_ I thought to myself _he's going to think I'm a major creep. Oh god, I am a creep. _I tried to move but my arm slipped and I knocked over a toolbox. Leo looked up suspiciously, I moved to get out of hiding but I bumped my head on the rearview mirror.

"Shit" I said "Ow"

Leo came running toward me and then ran to get a first-aid kit.

"Are you ok?" he said, intensely.

"Yea I'm fine," I say pushing him away.

"Lyric, you cut your head pretty badly, let me help." He said, smiling

I let out a sigh. "Fine."

He took a paper towel and put alcohol on it. He dabbed it to my forehead, I winced and held on to his free hand.

"You should be careful next time you stalk someone," he said laughing.

"I wasn't stalking, I was checking out the auto shop it's been a while since I've fixed any cars."

"You fix cars?" he looked at me in bewilderment.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," he said. My eyes flickered to his chest and I realized he never put his shirt back on, I could feel my eyes glaze over as I stared at his abs.

"Like what you see?" he scoffed

I looked him in the eyes, to his chest and back to his eyes. "Meh." I said

"Wow, that hurt me a little" he said as he bandaged the cut on my forehead. "Alright, we're done" he said looking me in my eyes, we stayed like that for a while and I didn't even realize I was still holding his hand. I blushed furiously and looked away.

"You should probably head to your dance audition"

"Crap, I forgot all about that. Can you show me were it is?"

"No problem let me grab my shirt"

He got his shirt and together we ran to the Dance studio, while I silently prayed I wasn't late.

**Well that's it for chapter 1! Please review if you want me to continue this story. Percabeth to come next chapter! And if you Like Lyric and Leo check out my other story "Setting Fire To Rain" Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2: Eventful

**A.n Shout-outs to AssassinOfNeptune for the idea I like to incorporate all the ideas I'm given, so here's Chapter 2! **

**Lyric **

I burst into the Dance room just as everyone's getting ready to leave.

"Ms. Pandore," she said in a booming voice "I'm assuming that's you?"

She was a snobby looking middle- age woman. Untamed ginger hair and freckles, not the attractive kind but the kind that looked like someone sprayed cheese on her face.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Bobof—"

"Do you have an excuse for being late?"

I pointed to the bandage on my forehead "I kind of injured myself"

She slammed the ruler in her hand a couple of times, tsking me. "Ladies, if you could all lend your eyes to the pitiful excuse of a dancer in front of you. She's using a mere bandage as an excuse for showing up late. The only excuse for being late to my class or much less an _audition _is if you're deceased. Which we will all be if you stink up my studio with your failure." She said walking around me like a predator. "What is it, the kind of dance you do?"

"I'm a hip-hop dancer"

She looked at me for a second and then burst out laughing, some of the students laughing warily with her.

"As if that's a real type of dance, hip-hop is just a rain dance for hoodlums like you" she said, looking at me in disgust. "Ms. Takana can you show Ms. Pandore the way we dance here" 

The petite Asian girl smirked at me and began to dance an elite, and almost perfect ballet routine, ending in a split. She looked at me and walked off.

"I can do that!" I said getting a little angry "I can do everything she just did, only I can do it 10x better"

"Ms. Takana is one of the best dancer in the country with over 10 dance schools arguing over her. And you have the audacity, The _Nerve _to think your better than her" Ms. Bobofit said almost yelling in my face.

"I don't think I'm better. I _know _I'm better"

"Get out of my studio. If you think you even had a chance in the slightest of joining the dance company you were rudely mistaken" She said pointing to the door, she turned to the class. "And do any of you have anything to say?" The class just held there heads down, while the girl just looked at me with the same disgust as the teacher.

"Then Ms. Pandore, you have no further business here, you can show yourself out."

**XXX **

I pounded on the guy's door for I don't know how long. Frank opened the door.

"Hey Lyric, how'd it go?"

I was on the verge of tears so I just looked down and said, "Where's my brother?"

"He's in his room, why?"

I pushed pass Frank and ran to Percy and Leo's room.

"Hey, sis. How'd it—umph" He said as I crashed into his shoulder and started crying, he put his arms around me.

"Hey, hey what happened?" he said lowering his voice to a soothing whisper.

"Dance teacher—Pitiful excuse—hip hop is for hoodlums—I'll never. Be. A. Real. Dancer" I said sobbing, ugly.

"It's ok, just slow down and tell me what happened."

I told him what happened very slowly, my voice a lowly whisper,

"Yea, Ms. Bobofit's a real bitch. Probably because the only person in her life is her Adopted daughter, Drew" I heard in a corner.

I turned away from Percy and see Leo, tinkering with some spare parts. He looked up and smiled at me, _great I just ugly cried in front of a really cute guy…_ I think to myself. I hastily try to fix myself, Percy laughs and hands me a tissue to wipe the mascara off my face.

"Thanks Jackson, for everything" I say

"No problem, Panda" he says, knowing I hate it when he calls me that.

"I'll walk you out, If you want" I hear Leo say.

"Alright" I say smiling,

We walk in silence, until he tells me that Ms. Bobofit is horrible and how he's sure I'm a good dancer. We stop in front of my room.

"Well, you can always join Auto shop if you want," he said looking down.

"I'll look into it, I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"And who knows? Maybe you can show me your moves sometime." He whispers in my ear. I can feel my ears get hot.

"Maybe" I said mockingly, before walking into my room.

**Annabeth **

"_I'm. So. Stupid" _I say knocking one of my books over.

"Annabeth, Calm down" Piper says in a reassuring voice.

"How can I calm down? I made a complete _fool _of myself." I say throwing a book at the door. At that moment, Lyric was walking in.

"Ahh!" she said ducking, the book hitting the wall in the hallway, "What did I do?" she said, in shock.

"You didn't do anything, Lyric. Annabeth is just having a minor meltdown," Hazel said.

"I'm not having a meltdown," I say collapsing on the couch in our living area, "It's just he was _so _cute"

"Who?" Lyric said, sitting on the desk chair upside down.

"Your brother," Piper says

"Ew, and that's my cue to leave" Lyric says, flipping out of the chair and walking away.

"Wait Lyric!" I say shouting after her; she turns to me "You _have _to help me"

"But, _Percy!" _

"Yes, Lyric. And if you help Annabeth talk to Percy, I could help you with Leo" Piper chimes in. A blush spreading across Lyric's face,

"What does Leo have to do with this?"

"Come on Lyric, it doesn't take a genius to know you like him" Annabeth says,

"Fine I'll help you, not because I need help with Leo" she added quickly, "But because I'm sick of Percy moaning about how he doesn't have a girlfriend"

I could feel my blush deepening, but I just shake my head "Thanks Lyric" I say quietly

"Don't mention it" Lyric said looking me in the eye "Like, Don't mention it _ever" _

We all laughed at that until Lyric got quiet.

"But you guys could help me with something else…"

She told us her plan for revenge on Ms. Bobofit.

"That's brilliant, Lyric. But she won't like you after that." I said slowly.

"I don't want her to like me, I want her to see me as a rival. I may not be smart with other things but with revenge I'm lethal"

"Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side." Hazel whispered,

"Oh I wouldn't do anything to you guys. I have to live with you. Anyway, Annabeth follow me?" she said walking into our room.

She started rummaging through my clothes,

"What are you looking for?"

"Something flattering, do you own anything not baggy or sweats?"

"Hey! I never had means of impressing anyone, unless it was with my brain."

"Yeah, yeah…" she said trailing off "Ah HA!"

She held up a gray tank top, I usually wore under my sweatshirts

"That's just an undershirt." I said

"Well its still summer so its an over shirt" She said throwing it toward me, she then went through her clothes and handed me a pair of black skinny jeans with tiny rips in them. I stood there holding them,

"Go get changed we have to meet them in 10 minutes" she said, ushering me to the bathroom.

"For what?"

"You and Leo are giving us a tour of campus,"

"Did I volunteer for this?"

"Nope, I volunteered you," she said smiling "Now GO!"

"Ok, ok your such a bully" I said laughing; I knew I was going to like Lyric.

I changed and immediately felt self-conscious, I was never used to showing this much skin, and I hate it.

I walked out of the bathroom; Lyric was wearing a flannel shirt with a white tank top under it and a pair of denim shorts. She was allowed to wear stuff like that, she was beautiful, and I'm just me.

"Whoa Annabeth, you look hot" she exclaimed, "I'd imagine you don't wanna wear heels right?"

My eyes widened, she laughed and held out a pair of gray Nikes and a pair of Blue and green feathered earrings.

"Why these?" I said holding the earrings

"Percy's favorite color, plus they make your eyes stand out"

She gave me the run down of her and Percy, how he was just her half-brother (which I found shocking, since they had the same intense sea green eyes, and black hair, though she was more tan then him), how he hates being under estimated, how he has ADHD and dyslexia, so he hates it when people talk too much and use big words.

"So that's my big brother, you'll eventually find him as annoying as I do" she said laughing.

We walked down the hall to the guy's room, Percy opened the door, he was wearing an outfit exactly like Lyric's, only instead of shorts he wore black jeans, making them look more like twins.

"Geez Jackson, get your own wardrobe" she said, Laughing

"Shut up, Panda"

"Panda?" I asked.

"My last name is _Pandore _but he says panda because it sounds like panda"

"And she has chubby cheeks" he said, pinching her face.

"Get away! I will…incinerate you," she said, looking for the right word.

I laughed at their rivalry, Percy turned and stared at me for a moment, we looked into each other's eyes until Lyric cleared her throat.

"Annabeth, right?"

"Uh-huh" I managed to squeak out

"Percy" he held out his hand again, I looked at it for a moment "Your not going to run away from me again, are you?"

I took his hand, "Wouldn't dream of it" I said looking into his eyes, while Lyric made gagging motions with her hands.

"Me and Leo are about to leave you too, hurry up!" Lyric called from down the hall

We both ran to catch up with them.

**XXX**

Lyric was half-asleep on Leo's back as me and Percy walked silently behind them.

"She's such an idiot…" Percy mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing" Percy frowned at the soon to be cute couple ahead of them.

"Do you not like Leo?"

"No, he's really cool, it's just that's my baby sister"

"She's not a baby anymore, she's going to grow-up. Be grateful she not after some asshole"

"Your good at advice,"

"Nope, I just know how to talk to people. And People normally like to talk about their problems" I say, laughing.

Percy laughs too "Hey, did you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Are you asking me out?"

He ruffles his already messy-looking hair as his blush deepens

"I mean, yea, if you want to?"

"I'd love to" I said smiling

This year was definitely going to be eventful.


	3. Chapter 3: Remarkable

**A.N here's chapter 3 enjoy. **

**Nancy **

"Drew, hurry up, we're going to be late" I called out, "And you know what I say about being late."

"A dancer's only excuse for being late is if she dead, I know, but this is early we have plenty of time"

"Just come on!" I shouted to her,

We practically sped and ran to the dance studio. When we got there we saw someone already stretching on the floor.

"Your late… and you don't look deceased" she said looking up, I realized it was the girl from yesterday, _Pandore_ was it?

"Hey Ms. Bobofit they told me you'd be here at 5 am its 5:02… clearly I was mistaken perhaps?"

"What are you doing here, Ms. Pandore"

"To dance, obviously" She walked towards the stereo and _Try sleeping with a broken heart _by Alicia Keys began to play.

She is by far one of the greatest dancers I've ever seen; how she combined her hip-hop dances with ballet to go to the beat. She might be better than Drew, better than me…

"Well, I must say Ms. Pandore that was rather impressive." I said when she finished "If you want a spot on the dance company its yours."

"Sorry, but I have no interest in joining your dance company, I only danced so I can show you your competition for regionals"

"What?"

"Yup, I'm starting my own dance team and you'll be competing against us for regionals"

"But how and where do you think you'll rehearse?"

"Here, of course"

"This is _my _studio"

"Not really, any club can use it if they get permission from the principle, which I have" she handed me a piece of paper.

"But you also need an adult to sponsor it"

"And I have that too, do you know Cleopatra Pandore"

I knew Pandore sounded familiar. Cleopatra Pandore was the famous dancer I'd idolized since I was a kid.

"Well Aunt Cleo decided to sponsor us"

"Cleopatra can not be your Aunt" Drew said beside me.

"She is, and she taught me everything I know"

"You won't get anyone to join your stupid dance club anyway," Drew said again

"Hmm? Is that why already half of the dance company joined?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because dance is about individuality, it's about telling a story, a story of life with your movement, and frankly Ms. Bobofit they felt restrained with you as their coach" She got up and started to walk away, "I have to go to Auto shop now, I'll see you at Regionals"

And with that she left.

**Leo **

"Alright everyone, listen up" I said to the rest of the people in Auto shop, since I am the leader. "We're going to be having a new member today"

"Let me guess, it's another bimbo trying to get close to you through joining us" Nyssa said scoffing

"No, Lyric's different"

"Let's make the bet on how long this one will last," Jake said laughing

"I give her 2 hours"

"I say 30 minutes"

"Guys, knock it off" Beckendorf called out "I think Valdez actually likes this girl" and a chorus of "ooo's" erupted.

"I mean, she's different, she's not fake like the other girls" I said wistfully

"I think we'll determine that" Clarisse said, laughing

"Hello? Anyone here?" I heard a voice from the front room of the shop, immediately my heart skipped a beat

"Be cool!" I scolded them as I ran toward the door.

"As if we aren't cool?" Jake said, following me.

We all turn and see Lyric standing in the middle of the floor, clutching her left arm nervously. She wore a Black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Yea she's different alright…" Nyssa whispered to Clarisse. I gave the both a menacing glare.

"Hey Lyric," I said smiling "How it go?"

"Awesome! You should have seen the look on Ms. Bobofit's face!"

"You'll have to tell me about it later, but let me introduce you to everyone"

I went around and introduced her to the entire club; Nyssa and Clarisse were far from hospitable while Jake was being a little too hospitable. _I really need to find that dude a girlfriend _I thought to myself.

"Alright" Lyric said tying her hair back with a bandana "Let's do this"

I showed her to the car that would now be hers to fix and she immediately got to work, she wasn't like the other girls I invited, who asked me a bunch of questions like _what's this? _And _what do I do to this? _The only thing she asked me was if she could borrow my wrench.

I found myself staring at her for the longest time. The way she worked, how she didn't care if she had that little smudge of grease on her cheek, how desperately I wanted to wipe it off and kiss her endlessly.

"Stick your eyeballs back in your head, Valdez" Beckendorf said making fun of me.

"It's just I've never seen anything like her" I whispered.

"You really like this girl, huh?" Nyssa said next to me "I must say she's not an idiot like the other girls"

"Thanks" I said laughing

"Did you wanna go out with her?" Clarisse asked

"I mean, yea I would love too but—"

"Ok great!" her and Nyssa ran toward Lyric.

Beckendorf laughed.

"I couldn't her their conversation but I saw Lyric's blush darken and she nodded sheepishly. They ran back toward me.

"Your going to coffee with her at 6 ok?" Nyssa said.

"What?"

"Look, she is by far the coolest girl you ever brought here and we aren't going to lose her because you're an idiot who won't make a move"

"Yea, cuz if you don't I certainly will" Jake said, eyeing Lyric.

"Dude quit it!" I said punching him in the arm

"Hey, I'm just watching. Its not like I'm actually doing stuff"

"Ok, guys as much as I'd love for Leo to be in a relationship, we can't just force him into one" Beckendorf spoke up for me.

"Thanks"

"You ready to go, Leo?" I heard Lyric say as she wiped the motor oil off her hands

"Uh, yeah" I said running after her.

**XXX **

3 things I learned about Lyric on the way there…

She loves Music

She loves Rock music

She loves it Loudly

"Oh I'm sorry, is it loud?" she said turning down her headphones as we walked to the café.

"Little bit." I said laughing,

"So did you know what Jake and Beckendorf wanted?"

"Why?"

"I thought this was a coffee run at least that's what Nyssa gave me money for," she said holding a 20.

"Oh ok, I know what they usually want so"

"Great" she said smiling; I noticed she still had the grease stain on her face out of instinct I reached out to wipe it off. Out of more instinct I leaned in. I was about to kiss her when _Pumped up kicks _started playing. She pulled out her phone

"Oh, Percy" she said saying "Leave it to my brother to ruin the moment even when he's not here" she mumbled.

I ordered the coffees while Lyric talked to her brother. I loved how animated she got when she was excited or passionate about something. How her eyes would get wide and she'll blush if someone complimented her. The way she'd throw her head back and laugh. How her neck looked when she threw her head back. How I wanted to kiss that neck, repeatedly…

"Hmm?" she said looking at me, I realized she had been off the phone and I had been staring at her for the longest time…

"Uh nothing?" I said shaking my head.

"Then you should probably grab the coffees she said as she grabbed her mocha latte.

We talked a lot while we walked. We talked about our parents and how we were both orphaned and adopted though with her it was 2 years ago, I was adopted by Piper's dad's assistant, Mellie when I was 5.

How she loved to dance, sing and act. She loved musicals and her favorite is _Wicked_. Because her mom took her to see it when she was little. How Family Force 5 are not so great Live. Mostly she talked but I was fine with it, she was interesting. A constant challenge, everything she did surprised me.

"Hey, I come bearing gifts." I said as I walked in and handed them their coffee.

"So how'd it go?" Nyssa whispered

"You mean the Fake date you sent me on? It went well we almost kissed but her brother called her…"

"Aww" Jake said, "I'm sure their will be other opportunities" wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Pervert." Nyssa said punching him in the arm.

"Leo?" I heard someone say I looked up and saw Lyric with her jacket on "I'm sorry I just got a text from Annabeth saying something's urgent and I don't like to bail on my friends when they need me, so I have to go"

"It's fine, Lyric" I said wiping my hands "I'll see you later"

"Alright," she said walking out.

"Dude, go walk with her" Beckendorf said pushing me.

"Ok, ok geez" I said running after Lyric.

"Oh, Hey" she said taking her headphone out.

"Hey, I figured I'd walk with you. You know there could be crazy people out here."

"You mean besides you?" she said laughing

"Especially me" I said laughing with her.

"Alright Valdez" she said holding her arm out, I linked mine with hers "Down the yellow brick road, then"

We laughed at each other until we reached her room.

"Well, this is me" she said smiling.

"Yea and with school starting tomorrow I probably won't see you as often…"

"I'm sure you will, you share a room with Percy, and I can't go a day without annoying him" she laughed

"Alright, I guess I'll see you soon"

"Alright," she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "At least you can tell Jake you got something out of this,"

"You heard him?" I blushed embarrassed

"Hey, I'm not deaf" she said laughing "Later, Valdez"

"Bye" I said as she closed the door. No one had ever made me feel the way she does.

The girl was Remarkable


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and review! **

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**Lyric**

"It's official, I hate everything." I said flopping on to Annabeth's bed.

"Come on, that test was easy." Annabeth said laughing, "Scoot"

I moved over while I checked my text.

"Who you texting?" Annabeth said,

"Leo" I said blissfully.

"Ooo, dirty text? What's it say?" Annabeth said laughing, leaning over to read the text.

"Should I used a regular wrench or a monkey wrench to fix a T-900 engine?" I said reading the text.

"Sexy…" Annabeth said, sarcastically "How are you and Leo?"

"You mean when Drew is not hanging off his arm?"

"Ah, Lyric don't worry about her, she's just boy crazy, she did that with Jason until he started dating Piper and now, she's after Leo."

"She's not the only one…"

"Yeah, I know. Lots of girls like Leo, but he doesn't like them, he likes you."

"Yea, right" I scoffed.

"Fine be an idiot by yourself" Annabeth said shrugging.

"Nice to know I have friends in this" I said getting up "I have Dance practice, and then Auto shop. I'll see you later"

"I'll walk with you, I'm going to coffee with Percy"

"Ew, ok."

And we walked together done the hallways

**Leo**

"Ankles up, Rachel, Ankles. Up" I heard someone say as I walked down the stairs to the dance studio. All of the dancers were running swiftly in a circle and jumping when they reached full circle, and that's where Lyric sat with a ruler. She wore a black sports bra and a pair of black and gold hip-hop pants. Her jet black hair was pulled into a long ponytail, her crimson red lips formed a hard line as he stared intently at the ruler. She was truly beautiful there was no denying that…

One of the dancers saw me and immediately stopped causing all the other dancers to collide into each other but they all stared at me and tried to fix themselves. Ever since I started playing soccer girls were paying more attention to me, which is what I wanted out of it but now, I hated it.

"Hey Leo," Lyric said jumping up, and pulling me into a hug. She smelled like Vanilla and Lemons, which was a weird combination but very soothing. She pulled away from me, and ran to get her bag.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yea,"

"I just have to change real quick"

"Alright" I said.

I walked into the hall and I could hear the girls talking about me to Lyric.

"You know he likes you, right?" I heard Rachel say.

"Don't be ridiculous?" she snorted.

"Well do you like him?"

"Uh—um" She gulped "yea, I guess"

The class burst into a chorus of "Ooo's"

"But almost every girl in the school likes him. Plus, I heard he was a player"

"Then why'd you hug him?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Because two can play that game" I heard her say, little after I saw Lyric running towards me with a Ramones tank top and a pair of dark washed-up jeans with tiny rips in them.

"Hey, you ready?" she said.

"Yea I guess," I said, sulking a bit. I really, truly liked Lyric and I didn't want her to see me as someone just using her. It was so much easier before school started because then it was just us, everyone else complicated things.

"Whoa Mr. Grumpy, who's got your knickers in a twist?" she said, joking.

"Do you really think I'm a player?" I said angrily,

"I'd like to believe you aren't but come on, girls are on you like moths to a flame"

"Who said I liked that?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, and raised one eyebrow "you are a dude, right?"

"I am, last time I checked, it's just I used to be like that. I used to fall for every girl that was out of my league, and now that I can have any girl I want. There's no fun in the challenge…"

"Wow, _I'm Leo, too many girls want my sexy body, Woe is me!" _Lyric said mocking me

"You think I'm sexy?" I said, smirking a little

"Don't get cocky, Valdez"

"I'm not getting cocky I just asked a question,"

"To which I am neither Confirming nor Denying"

"Oh, you so, do think I'm hot" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No, I don't" She gulped

"Really now?" I said, backing her against the wall. Her sea green eyes looked intently into mine, then she smirked and moved her arms so they hang loosely around my neck. She leaned up and whispered something French in my ear, which sounded really hot. I leaned in to kiss her when she broke my hold.

"Hey Nyssa" she said running toward her, she turned around and winked at me before she entered the Auto shop.

This girl was going to be the end of me.

**Lyric **

I almost kissed him. I almost _kissed _Leo!

_Focus Lyric! _I shouted to myself in my head, _you have a car to fix…_

But I couldn't help it; my eyes kept wondering over to Leo while he worked, he was laughing at something Jake said. I smiled at the fact that he over-animated everything and used his hands when he spoke. How when he stretched, his t-shirt lifted just a little so you could see in inch of his tan stomach. I was staring at him for a while until I heard.

"Hey Lyric"

My head hit the hood of my car. "Fuck, Ow. Hey Beckendorf"

"Staring at Leo again?"

"Was it noticeable?" I said warily

"By everyone else, yes. But by my oblivious friend, No" Beckendorf said laughing. "Something's bothering you I can tell."

"We almost kissed, and I freaked out… so I ran"

Beckendorf smirked "Leo wanted to kiss you and you ran, that must've been a first for him"

"It's not funny," I say punching him lightly in the arm "It's just I've never…." I mumbled the rested of the sentence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Beckendorf raised an eyebrow.

"I've never kissed anyone?" I hissed.

"Well, why? I mean your pretty I would've figured you had lots of boyfriends"

"Why thank you, but when you have a brother who threatens every guy who even looks at you that kind of thing, never happens"

"He's that protective?"

"Yup, and I love him for that, really, but I kinda just want to live my own life"

"Then what's stopping you? I'm sure your brother wasn't watching through the bushes when Leo tried to kiss you. The only thing that hindered that moment was you"

**XXX **

I laid in bed for a long time awake, after my nightmare. Until, I decided to do walk to Percy's room.

It was unlocked so I just walked in. I was only wearing a pair of dance shorts and an over-sized white button up I stole from my stepfather when he was alive.

"Perce? Perseus?"

"He's sleeping"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized Leo was in this room too. I had completely forgot.

"So what brings you here?" he said sitting up and I realized he didn't have a shirt on.

"I, uh, had a nightmare…"

"And you came crying to your big brother?" he said laughing a little.

"Shut up!" I say sitting next to him, he places an arm around me, at first I stiffen a little but then I lay on his shoulder. "It's just he's been there for me when I have nightmares about the car crash…"

"Well, I can be here for you now. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, usually we'll just sit here until we fall asleep"

"Well that seems painfully boring but let's do it"

**Leo**

We talked for a little bit until her breathing slowed which told me she was asleep, she was truly beautiful there was no doubt.

"I really like you" I whispered and kissed the top of her forehead. Next thing I knew, she lifted her head and her lips crashed onto mine.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she smirked, when we pulled apart.

"I thought you were asleep," I said in shock.

"I am an actress," she said laughing.

"What does this make us now?"

"What do you want us to be?" she said giving me a warm smile that usually made me melt on the inside. I reached down and kissed her again.

"I would love to go on a date with you sometime"

She looked and smiled at me. "Me too" then she laid down and rested her head on my chest and I put my arm around her waist.

And we fell asleep like that.

**XXX **

"What the fuck?!" I heard someone scream.

Lyric and I immediately bolted up right only to find her very angry older brother…

"Do you want to fucking explain why you're in bed with my sister, Valdez?"

"Jackson, Calm down." Lyric said quietly

"Don't tell me to calm down, Lyric! What the fuck, were you thinking?"

"Percy, Nothing happened."

"I'll deal with you later, Valdez"

"What are you—Ah!" Lyric said as Percy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Perseus. I swear to everything I will…"

And that's all I heard her say as he left the room, with Lyric punching him in the back.


End file.
